lunnys_nightmarefandomcom-20200213-history
Lab 77 Codes and Alarms
Date: {#} DATA REMOVED {#} | This is the NEW Set of Codes and Alarms | Thanks {#} DATA REMOVED {#} now we had to make a new set because of you! (There is 50 Codes and 10 Alarms) Anyone Lower then L2 Can't See this! Light Codes Code 01 - A Gun Blew up Code 02 - Light/Medium/Heavy/MTF Guard/Trooper/Sniper/Engineer Down in {Put What Part of the Lab the Guard/Trooper/Sniper/Engineer when down} Code 03 - A Computer Got a Virus Code 04 - The Mini Nuke Fell Off the Shelf {if it's on then turn on Code 05} Code 07 - A Breacher Spy Is in the Lab Code 08 - A Test Subject is out of His/Her/it's Cell and isn't being Used Code 09 - A Scientist Has the Common Cold and Came to Work Code 15 - DANCE PARTY! {Made By the 5th Lab Leader | Was Food Fight} Code 16 - Pizza Day! {Made By the First Lab Leader} Code 17 - Meme Day {Made By Milo | Was Breacher Raid} Code 18 - Test Subject Is Armed Code 19 - Someone Parked Their Vehicle In Front/By/On The Lab Code 20 - A Door is Broken Medium Codes / Codes Code 10 - A Test Tube is Broken Code 11 - Back Up Power Generator is Broken Code 12 - Main Power Generator Is Broken Code 14 - An Assault Rifle Blew up Code 21 - A Shotgun Blew up Code 22 - Something Blew up Code 23 - A Staff Member is infected with a Known Virus... There's a Cure for Him/Her Code 25 - A Weak Breacher Raid is Happening! {Turn on Alarm 01} Code 26 - A MR is a Breacher Spy! Code 27 - A HR is Ticked Code 28 - A MR is Ticked Code 29 - The Soda Machine is Broken.... Fix it Before someone Wants a Soda! Code 30 - A Test Subject is Breaking out of his Cell {Turn on Alarm 04} Heavy Codes Code 05 - The Nuke Fell off the Shelf and is ON! {Turn on Alarm 05} Code 06 - All Test Subject Cells are Open! {This WILL Happen if a Code 34 Happens} Code 13 - P U R G E | Guards KILL Everything BUT L4s, Other Guards, and MTF {Can Only Be turned on by The Lab Leader or {#} DATA REMOVED {#} } Code 31 - A Medium Breacher Raid is Happening! {Turn on Alarm 02} Code 32 A Heavy Breacher Raid is Happening! {Turn on Alarm 03, Code 33, and Get Raid Set of Codes at the Ready} Code 33 - Heavy Guards Are Called in! {Only L4s and Up can turn this on OR Alarms 03, 05, 08, and 09} Code 34 - Most or All Power Generators are Off! Hopefully The Control Room's Power Generator is Still Working! {This can Happen if There's A Code 32, Code 31, Code 13, Code 06, Code 35, And Code 36 | Turn on Alarms 08 and 09 | If Everything is Going to Fail... Turn on Alarm 10 And Code 37} Code 35 - A Heavy Breach is Happening! {Turn on Alarms 09 and 03 | Get The Breach Set of Codes at the Ready} Code 36 - Heavy Breach, Heavy Breacher Raid, AND An Infection is Out! {Turn on Alarm 09 | Get the Breach, Raid, and Infection Set of Codes At the Ready!} Code 37 - Aka The End | ALL MTF, HRs, Officers, and Commanders NEED to Leave the Lab in 25 Mins or Less! | ALL Other Staff Should Leave too but They can be Left! {Turn on Alarm 10 And Codes 13, 06, and 36 BUT Turn OFF Alarms 09 and 08} Code 38 - MTF is Called in! {Only Levels L6s And Up can turn this on OR Alarm 09, Codes 35, 36, and 34} Code 39 - ALL VIRUSES GOT OUT! {Turn on Alarms 09 and 08 | Get the Infection Set of Codes Ready} Code 40 - T R U E P U R G E | All Staff Can KILL Another {Turn OFF Alarms 09 and 08 | Lock the Doors To the Lab and Bunker} Code 41 - Light Breach is Happening {Turn on Alarms 08 and 07 | Get the Breach Set of Codes Ready} Code 42 - Medium Breach is Happening! {Turn on Alarms 08 and 07 | get the Breach Set of Codes Ready} Insane Codes Code 43 - End The Lab | Blows Up the Lab {ONLY LAB LEADER CAN DO THIS! | Turn on Alarm 10} Code 44 - KILL All Officers, Commanders, and HRs {ONLY LAB LEADER CAN DO THIS! | Turn on Alarm 06} Code 45 - Kill All Test Subjects {Only L10s or Highter Can Do This} Code 46 - Out of Duty | KILL The Lab Leader if He is With the Enemy or is a Spy {This Can Only Happen if The HRs of the Lab ( Lead Lab Officers and Lead Lab Commanders ) Find Him Doing Something That He Can't do..... Like Talking To The Enemy} Code 47 - Open All | Opens EVERY Door in the Lab {Only L11s Or Higher Can Do This} Code 48 - Resign | Resigns the User to a New Lab {Only L6s Or Higher Can Use this Code} Code 49 - Meeting | It's a Meeting With The HRs/MRs/LRs...... Duh! {LR Meeting: L4 or Higher | MR Meeting: L6 Or Higher | HR Meeting: L11 Or Higher} Code 50 - {#} DATA REMOVED {#} Alarms Alarm 01 - Tells All Guards to Get Ready | Tells Staff To Go to the Bunker | Locks All Cell Doors Alarm 02 - Tells Light Guards To Help Staff Get to The Bunker | Medium Guards Get Ready | Locks All, Cell Doors, Main Doors, and Test Tubes Alarm 03 - Tells Light Guards To Help Staff Get to The Bunker | Medium Guards Guard the Bunker | Locks All, Cell Doors, Main Doors, Control Room's Doors, and Test Tubes Alarm 04 - Light Guards Go to Test Subject Cells | Medium Guards Deal with The Test Subject Alarm 05 - GET EVERYONE OUT!!!!!! ASAP!!!!!! Alarm 06 - Locks ALL Doors.... Can only be Turned Off By Code 48 Alarm 07 - All Non-Guards NEED to Head to the Bunker Alarm 08 - Sends A Notice To the Heavy Guards on and Off Site to Come Alarm 09 - Sends A Notice To the Closest MTF Team To Come...... ASAP!! Alarm 10 - Starts the Countdown for The Lab to End {Can Only Be Stopped By {#} DATA REMOVED {#} } Code Sets Breach Set: \/ Light Code 02 Code 18 Code 20 \/ Medium Code 10 Code 11 Code 12 Code 30 \/ Heavy Code 33 Code 34 Code 35 Code 38 Code 41 Code 42 \/ Insane Code 45 Code 47 \/ Alarms All Alarms Raid Set: \/ Light Code 18 Code 20 \/ Medium Code 11 Code 12 Code 25 Code 30 \/ Heavy Code 06 Code 31 Code 32 Code 33 Code 34 Code 38 \/ Insane Code 43 Code 45 \/ Alarms All Alarms Infection Set: \/ Light Code 08 Code 09 Code 20 \/ Medium Code 10 Code 11 Code 12 Code 22 \/ Heavy Code 06 Code 13 Code 33 Code 34 Code 37 Code 38 Code 39 \/ Insane Code 43 Code 45 End Set: \/ Light None \/ Medium None \/ Heavy Code 13 Code 34 Code 36 Code 37 Code 39 \/ Insane Code 43 Code 44 Code 45 Code 47 Code 50 \/ Alarms Alarm 05 Alarm 10Category:Offical Category:Lab 77 Category:Read To RP Better In Lunny's Nightmare Category:Codes and Alarms Category:Notices To Lab Staff: Lab 77 Category:Notices To HRs